A secret love
by Dr.mcdreamysfiction
Summary: Meredith meets derek in a bar, they continue on from there.
1. chapter 1

Meredith sat on a bar stool st Joes Bar. It was a popular bar in the Seattle area. Derek was eying her down. He thought she was so cute so he decided to ask her if the seat next to her was taken.

"Is this seat taken?" Derek said with a smirk

"No. Meredith said with a smile on her lips"

"I'll get a double scotch, joe. Derek said to joe the bartender"

"So, what is your story? Derek asked as he look at Meredith with a smile"

"I don't have a story.. I'm just a girl in a bar. Meredith said as she looked at Derek's dreamy eyes"

"Your very beautiful" Derek said as he looked into merder th sparkling green eyes

Meredith looked doe at his raging boner and smiled

"Your a big guy.. why is it sticking up there? Is it me? Meredith said with a slight giggle"

"Yes like i said, your very beautiful." Derek said with a smirk.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Meredith said with a big smile playing on her lips

"I would love to" Derek said as he grabbed Meredith's hand as they walked out.

They couldn't keep there lips off each other.

They got in a cab. Meredith finally pulled away breathlessly from there kiss.

She quietly unzipped him and stared jacking him off

Derek Moaned at her soft touch

Meredith pulled her ha d out and zipped him up because they were at her apartment.

"I got it" Derek said as he gave the cap driver a 20.

They ran inside Meredith's apartment, she locked the door and ran inside her room

Derek followed her in.

"You look gorgeous" Derek said as he stared at her in her lacy bra with matching panties.

He looked down at the perfect wet spot on Meredith's panties.

It was Meredith's first time but she didn't want Derek to know that.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Meredith smiled at his raging boner

He slid his burgundy sweater off his head.

He ran over to Meredith and undid her bra and swirled her panties down.

He went straight to her wet little hot pussy.

He licked it as she moaned and felt so amazing.

He licked and licked until she cummed in his mouth

"Sorry" Meredith said with a small frown.

"Why would you be sorry? I love it." Derek said as he smiled and went back to his job.

He jacked Meredith's pussy off and she felt a rush of heat go over her as she moaned loudly and cummed all over Derek's hand.

Derek gladly licked the cum off his hand and went up to her mouth where he kissed her deeply

He went to her perfect nipples and licked and sucked on them until they turned into harden peeks.

"I want your thick cock baby" Meredith said as she smiled

"And you can have it" Derek said as he gave her is cock.

She pumped it hard and fast and he smiled and moaned as she did it.

It felt so right.

She placed the big thick cock in her mouth and sucked and sucked.

"I'm... im coming!" He said as he shot in the back of her throat.

She swolled it happily.

"Now you put this nick thick white cock inside my hot little pussy baby" she said as she laid back and spread her knees

Derek looked at her perfect pink pussy and slid his cock inside.

"Meredith moaned as he went deeper and faster"

He finally pulled out and laid there sweating.


	2. What happned?

Meredith wakes up and sees Derek in her bed

"What the hell?" Meredith said in her head.

Meredith groaned and rolled out of bed

"Derek? Oh my god.." Meredith said as she shook him awake.

Derek moaned.

"What happened?" Derek said half awake

"We had sex! Fuck. I mean it wasn't bad but fuck." Meredith said as she rubbed her head.

"Wait.. MEREDITH?! Oh my god! I missed you so much!" Derek said as he hugged her

"Yeah I missed you to I'm sorry for running. I was just scared." Meredith said as she hugged Derek tightly

"It's okay baby." Derek said as he pulled away gently.

"I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?" Meredith said as she smirked at Derek"

"How can I say no to you?" Derek said as he followed her in her bathroom.

The room filled up with steam as Meredith put to hot water on.

Meriddth attacked Derek's lips.

They felt sparks beucase it felt so right.

Derek rubbed Meredith's hot wet pussy. She was ready

Meredith moaned beucase she felt him and the way he did it made her feel amazing.

He slowly tickled her sensitive pussy she moved her hips beucase it was so ticklish it felt so amazing she just wanted him to tickle her vagina all day.

She cummed as he did it.

He stopped doing it and licked his hand clean.

Derek strolled her clit fast and rubbed and tickled it was a sensation of a thousand sparks.

She cummed fast and hard as he was just finishing up.

He did even here her moans beucase he was so fascinated with her clit.

Derek licked his hand clean once again.

"Now you get my hard hard hard penis in you, you little slut and I'm spanking" Derek said

"Yes!" Meredith said as she got hot, she loved when he did that.

"Yes but first the little slit has to say she wants daddy's sausage." Derek said as he stated jacking off.

"King! Your slutty princess wants your Sausage and she wants all of the sausage juices!" Meredith said as she wanted it so bad.

"Good girl." Derek said as he slammed his cock inside her little pussy.

He began spaking her as she moaned.

He pulled out.

"That was amazing." The both said as they washed up.


	3. Do I love him?

"Hey Kris" Meredith said as she walked up to Kristy.

"Hey Mer!" Krishna said as she looked over and smiled at her friend.

"So Derek is back.. we had sex a couple nights ago and I don't know how I fell" Meredith said with a frown

"Mer do what's ever best for you. Don't care about what he's telling you. If it doesn't feel right then end it." Kristy said as she hugged her friend

"Thanks Kris. I mean I do love him but I was just a teenager when we met. I was drunk at the bar when he came up to me. I didn't even recognize him, that's how drunk I was!" Meredith said as she sighed

"Meredith listen, if you love him, if it feels right, if he makes your happy than you should stay with him. Stop thinking about the cons and think about the pros." Kristy said as she looked at Meredith

"Yeah.. 911 I gotta go. Thanks Kris!" Meredith said as she ran to the ER

"Hey.." Derek said as he walked up to her as she was finishing a chart.

"Hey derek.." she said with a sigh

"What's wrong Mer?" Derek said as he kissed her softly on her cheek

"Nothing, just tied ya know." She said as she yawned

"Okay. Do you want me to go home with you? I can make you dinner" Derek said with a grin

"Yes. And I want chicken parmigiana Please" Meredith said with a smile

"Okay I can make that. When do you get off? Mine ends and a hour" he said as he look down at his watch"

"I get off in 45 minuets" Meredith said as she began another chart.

"Okay so do you want to wait for me or go home?" Derek said.

"I'm going to go home and take a bath." Meredith said as she scribbled in her chart."

Okay I'll see you later baby" he said as he kissed her temple and walked away happily.

"Meredith hey!" Nathan said as he walked up to her.

"Um.. than hi..." she said as she stared at her chart

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Nathan said as he had a frown

"I've just been busy. I gotta go sorry" she said as she walked away

She felt sick, why did Nathan bother to talk to her? He's not even her boyfriend anymore.


	4. Where is he?

Meredith woke up in a cold bed, Derek wasn't there. She wonderd why he wosent there so she tried calling him.

Meredith open her phoned and dialed his number she knew it my heart.

Straight to voicemail

"You've reached the voicemail box of Derek Shepherd."

"Ugh" Meredith said as she shut her phone off.

Meredith went through her daily routine as always.

She went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee and ate a piece of toast.

She finished everything and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

She grabbed her keys and purse and went out the door.

She got in her Denali and drove off to work.

Meredith went straight to the locker room, she didn't really care to look for Derek or her interns.

She just wanted to put her scrubs on and work.

"Where the hell are my interns?" She yelled and no one

Meredith paged then and finally they all came running like kids in Christmas.

"Where were you? I paged you 5 time!" Meredith growled

"I was checking up on a patient sorry Dr. Grey." Emma said, one of Meredith's interns.

"Yea Yea whatever" Meredith said as they walked off

"We have a case with doctor Shepherd." /i aka the asshole i]

"Good morning Doctor Grey" Derek said with a smirk

"Yeah yah dr. Shepherd" Meredith said as she glared away

"Present Malley" Meredith said as she looked at her intern.

"52 year old male, here for a serious brain blead, which keeps stopping and going." Malley said

"Good job" Derek and Meredith both said at the same time but no on purpose.

Derek swung his head around and had a smile on his face as he look at Meredith.

Meredith rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, with Derek following her.

"Hey" Derek said as he grabbed her arm gently making her pause.

She kept going without saying a word.

"Meredith what's wrong?" Derek said as he had a frown on his face.

"You know what's wrong? You know what's wrong! I called you 500 times and STRAIGHT to VOICEMAIL what he fuck Derek?! And you didn't come home! What were you doing? Screwing some bar whore? Meredith spat as her face was deep red with anger.

"No! I would never. I had a emergency surgery and my phone was off and it wasn't until 5 a.m. when I got done and I figured you were already up so I just stayed here. I'm sorry baby. Derek said as he pulled her in a embrace.

"It's okay." Meredith said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Derek.. I have a boyfriend well he's my ex boyfriend now that I'm with you. And he said hi to me yesterday and I hate him because he's not you and I don't know what to do. I don't love him. I love you." Meredith said as she cried into Derek's chest.

"Mer it's okay just tell him your seeing someone else. Let him down easy." Derek said as he held her

"Okay thank you." Meredith said.


	5. On call room fun!

Derek just finished a Craniotomy and went to go find Meredith. He was dying for hot dirty in call room sex.

He couldn't page her beucase she might get mad so that's why he had to look

He finally saw her talking to Kristy. He didn't want to bug her but he needed it. He couldn't think about it because he would get a major boner thinking a bout and and he couldn't go up like that to Kristy and he can't walk around like that.

"So I ended it and I feel so much better" Derek heard Meredith say. That just made him even happier and wanted her more beucase she was finally his. Even though she always was his.

"That's amazing Mer!" Wanna celebrate and go to Joes tonight?" Kristy said with a hopeful smile

"I would love to. Can I bring Derek?" Meredith said with a hopeful smile

"Of course. I have to go Mer see you tonight." Kristy said as she walked off

"Hey baby" Derek said as he hugged Meredith

"Hey" Meredith said with a dirty grin

"Wanna hit they on call room?" Meredith said

"Oh my god yes Mer I've been dying to" Derek said as he felt pathetic saying that

"Me too" Meredith said as she led Derek into a on call room"

"You so beautiful baby" Derek said

"You don't have to seduce me but I like it" meriddth said

"You are beautiful though." Derek said with a smile

Meredith began to take her scrub top off revealing her prefect breasts barly fitting in her black lacy bra.

That made Derek grow.

"Oh... oh my God Mer" Derek said as he watched her take her scrub pants on revealing her perfect black thong

"Look at this" Meredith said as she pointed at the wet spot on her panties

"How long have you been waiting?" Derek said

"All day baby so come on" she said

"Yes ma'am!" Derek said as he pulled his scrub top off and his scrub pants and his boxers

"Oh my fuck ohhh so big" Meredith said as her clit tingled

Derek took off her panties and stroked her pussy

"Ohh" Meredith said

"You like that?" Derek said

"Yes!" She said

"Well I have to stop" Derek said

"Why?" Meredith said sadly

"Because Kings little slut has to say she wants it" Derek said

"Okay" Meredith said

"Your little slutty princess wants kings big thick cock in her little hot pussy" Meredith said

"Good girl" Derek said

Derek slid his penis inside her as Mer moaned at his touch

"Deeper!" Meredith demanded

Derek went as deep as he could

"I'm... I'm.. shit I'm coming!" Derek said

"So.. so am I!" Mer said

"Ohh Derek said as he pulled out"

"Thank you" Mer said

"No, thank you" Derek said

Meredith laid on his chest listing to his rapid heart beat.

 **Please review! ( also sorry it's like hot sex, it's just how merder is lmao) also I'm going to be doing a lot of chapters a day because I love to do this it's fun!**


	6. Tequlia

"Kristy! Hey" Meredith said as she went up to Kristy

"Oh hey Mer!" Kristy said

"Ready to go? Derek will be there in a little bit he said" Meredith said

"Okay by the way I'm dating Mark!" Kristy said happily

"Aw! Congratulations Kris!" Meredith said

They both walked out happily. They climbed into Meredith's denial and drove to Joes

"Mark is coming by the way." Kristy said

"Yay!" Meredith said

They walked into Joes and sat down.

"What do you want Kris? I'll get the drinks." Meredith said

"A cosmo thanks!" Kristy said

Meredith walked up to the bar.

"Can I have a cosmo and a tequila?" Meredith said

"Coming right up" Joe said

Meredith heard the bell ring on the door, it rung a thousand times but this time it was special because it was Derek.

Meredith ran from the bar and jumped into Derek's arms

"Whoa Mer" Derek said

"I love you" Meredith said

"I love you too" Derek said

"Let's go" Meredith said as she cane out of Derek's arms

Meredith grabbed Derek a scoth and bring the drinks back to the table

They all had a great time, Kristy told Derek about Mark. Mark came, they all had a really good time.

"Well me and Derek better get going" Meredith said as she got up

"Okay us to" Kristy said

Meredith hugged Kristy goodbye and they all walked out

Meredith got in her Denali so did Derek but they were separate, just the same type of car

They both drove him, Derek behind Meredith.

Meredith pulled into her spot at her apartment and derek pulled into his spot right next to her

She got out of the car and went right to Derek's car

"Come on let's go" Meredith said

"Okay" Derek said as he grabbed her hand

They walked inside and Meredith locked to door.

"There's some leftover chicken parmigiana we can have later but now it's bath time" Meredith said with a dirty grin

"Okay let's go" Derek said

She grabbed Derek's hand and ran into the bathroom and pulled her sweater off.

Derek pulled his blue button up shirt off and took his jeans off

Than Meredith took her yoga pants off and panties

Derek pulled his boxers off and started the bath water

He put some bubbles in.

Meredith stepped in first and then Derek did

They say there for a moment before Derek did something

Derek went underwater and licked her clit

"Oh oh god der.." Meredith said

Derek did it over and over until he ran out of breath and came back up

"Thank you" Mer said

"Your welcome baby" Derek said

They both got out and out there pajamas on.

They happily ate there dinner and went to bed

"I love you goodnight" Meredith whispers

"Goodnight I love you too" Derek said

They happily went to sleep.

 **Please review! I can't believe how many reviews I got and I just started this out, thank you!**


	7. Breakfast

Meredith woke up she was tried, dead tired. She couldn't go. She just couldn't go to work, that's how tired she was. So she decided to let Bailey know she wasn't going in. She would be home with Derek today because he was off.

Meredith dialed baileys number and put the phone to her ear

"Hello" Miranda said

"Hey Bailey I can't come in today, sorry." Meredith said

"Oh that's okay. Rest up, you sound tired." Miranda said

"Thanks, bye." Meredith said as she hung up

"Good morning" Derek said

"Good morning" Mer said

"What's wrong?" Derek said

"I'm dead tired but I can get up. I called off. I don't feel tired anymore I don't know why." Meredith said

"Oh okay. Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Derek said

"Yes and can you make me coffee? I'm going to take a shower" Meredith said

"Yes I'll make your coffee, what do you want to eat?" Derek said

"Hm I want a waffle with whipped cream, scrambled eggs and bacon." Meredith said

"Okay I'll make that." Derek said as he kissed her head and walked out of there room.

Meredith started the water. She needed a shower, she loves the hot water

After 10 minutes she got out because she smelled her food it was almost done

She put on a T-Shirt and comfy shorts because it was nice out

"Here you go" Derek said as she walked in to kitchen

"Oh my god Derek! You didn't have to do that" Meredith said as she look down at two pancakes with syrup, whipped cream and strawberry's, two waffles with whipped cream, strawberry's and chocolate syrup, a cup of Carmel coffee, five slices of bacon and a side of scrambled eggs with ketchup on top

"I love you thank you" Meredith said

"Your welcome, I love you too." Derek said


	8. Best friends

Meredith and Derek sat on the couch watching a movie. Since thete both off they decided to relax and watch a movie. Just until they hear a knock at the door

"I'll get it" Derek said as he paused the movie

"Okay" Meredith said

Derek looked though the window, it was Mark and Kristy.

Derek opened the door.

"Hey!" Kristy said

"Hey" Mark said

"Hey" Derek said

"We we're watching a movie, Mer called off." Derek said

"Oh do you want us to leave?" Kristy said

"No it's fine we're just being lazy anyways. It will be nice to have some company" Derek said with a smile as he waved for them to come in

"Kristy, Mark! Hey!" Meriedth said happily

"Hey Mer" Kristy said with a smile

"Oh my old bitch" Meredith said with a smirk

"Your bitch missed you" Mark said

Meredith and Mark used to live together beucase Meriedth wasn't able to take care of herself. She missed Derek, she was just simply weak.

"I was just about to cook dinner, do you want any?" Derek said

"If you don't mind" Kristy said

"We don't mind! Of course you can. Your my best friends!" Meredith cheered

"Okay then we'll stay" Kristy said

"What are you making?" Mark said

"Well that depends on Meredith" Derek said with a smirk

"Hey!" Meriedth said

"I want steak, vegetables and mashed potatoes." Meriedth said "please"

"Of course" Derek said as he prepared there meals

They all ate happily it was a good dinner. Meredith was happy that they came over. She was just being lazy all day anyways.

"That was great" Mark, Mer, and Kristy said

"Thanks" Derek said with a nod

"How about you and Mark get desert.. I want strawberry cheesecake and ice cream" Meriedth said

"Really Mer your making me get you more food?" Derek said

"Yes now go!" Meredith said

"Fine." Derek said as him and Mark walked out

"Okay so now I want you to talk to me about your relationship with Mark." Meredith said

"Okay well he's great, he cleans, he cooks. Essentially everything." Kristy said with a smile

"I miss that, Derek usually cooks but he doesn't clean" Meredith said

"Train him" Kristy said with a giggle

"I could never train him he's a animal!" Meriedth joked

"He would want sex for a treat" Meredith said as she rolled her eyes thinking about it

Derek and Mark came back with there desert, they all ate happily and Mark and Kristy went home

"I want a shower" Meriedth said

"Okay" Derek said with a dirty smirk

"No! Stop. No sex. Your not allowed to follow me." Meriedth said frankly

"Why?" Derek whined

"Beucase I don't want sex!" Meriedth said

"What about a bath. I could make you a bath." Derek said

"That would be nice." Meredith said

"Okay I'll be a second" Derek said as he went in the bathroom

Derek turned the hot water on and let it fill up. He put bubbles inside and mixed them in a little. He them lit candles and put them around the bathroom. Then he poured her a glass of wine and set it on the sink

"Okay it's ready" Derek sisd as he walked out and kissed her head

"Thank you. I love you." Meredith said as she disappeared in the bathroom

She was amazed about what he done.

She undressed and went into the warm bath water while sipping her wine.

It was perfect.

 **Please review! Give me some suggestions if you want as well!**


	9. Uh oh

"Meredith.. hey" Nathan said

"What do you want" Meredith said rolling her eyes

"I just wanted to check up on you that's all" Nathan said

"Your not my boyfriend! Why the fuck should you care?" Meriedth spat

"Someone's grumpy" Nathan said

"Go away" Meredith said

Derek was coming twirls Meredith with a chocolate muffin and a Carmel latte, her favorite. Nathan saw Derek coming and Derek had a big grin on his face. He than noticed Nathan.

"Who is that?" Nathan asked Meredith

"No of your business" Meredith said sassily

"Well why is he coming twords you?" Nathan said

"No of your business!" Meriedth said

"Well well Well if it isn't the famous Nathan" Derek said

"How do you know my name?" Nathan said

"Oh I've heard about you, see when you sleep with a nurse the whole hospital hears about it." Derek's said

"He did what?!" Meriedth said

"It was one time calm down" Nathan said

"Calm down? Calm down?! I'll show you something to calm down about!" Meredith said as she punched Nathan in the face

"What was that for?!" Nathan spat

"The fuck do you think it was for? Now when was it? Answer or my fist will be in your face again!" Meriedth said

"It was like six weeks ago" Nathan said

Six weeks ago was when Meredith and Derek were reunited. She didn't really care anyways. He didnt mean anything to her. She only loved Derek. She was glad she was with Derek at the time.

"Come on baby, we'll talk in a on call room" Derek said as he hugged her

"Okay but can I have my stuff?" Meriedth asked

"Of course" Derek said as he handed her her muffin and latte

They walked to a on call room and talked

Meredith fell asleep on Derek's arms as she laid there

"Goodnight" Derek said as he kissed her head and fell asleep

 **Sorry this part is short, please review!**


	10. Going home for thanksgiving

"I still can't believe he cheated on me.." Meredith said

"Yea" Derek said

"I have rounds in 5 minuets ugh" Meredith said

"I gotta go. Lunch later?" Meriedth said as she got up

"Yea have a good day Mer" Derek said

"You too" Meredith said as she walked out

"Listen up! We have rounds. After them I am not to be disturbed!" Meriedth said at her interns

"What are we supposed to do?" One of Meredith's instead asked

"Check up on patients what do you think?" Meriedth said

"Come on let's go" Meriedth said

They went through rounds, Meriedth had two surgeries which she just got done with, she look at her watch it was time to meet Derek at the cafeteria.

"Hey" Derek said as he snuck up behind her in the line

"Oh my god you scared me!" Meredith said

"Sorry" Derek said

"It's fine" Meriedth said

"What would you like?" The lady said

"One hamburger with extra pickle, tater tots and a chocolate shake." Meredith said

"That will be $7.50." She said

"I got it Mer" Derek said as he handed the lady a 10

"Thank you Derek" Meriedth said

"It's fine Mer. Go sit down and ast I'll be there in a second" Derek said as he ordered his food

Meredith and Derek happily ate there lunch

"So.. I don't want to scare you but kids?" Derek said

"What about them?" Meriedth said

"Do you want kids?" Derek asked

"Yes but not now. I want to get married." Meriedth said

"You know I'm always ready for marriage with you" Derek said

"Same here" Meriedth said

"Meredith.. I want to go home for thanksgiving." Derek said

"Go home? To like moms?" Meredith said

"Yes" Derek said

"Oh Derek. I can't go back there.. I'm the one who ran." Meriedth said sadly

"Mer it's okay. They'll understand. You were afraid, so was I. I love you Mer. I want to go." Derek said

"I love you too but it's going to take more convincing" Meriedth said

"Okay like how?" Derek said

"Well you have to cater to me, like make me dinner make me baths etc." Meriedth said

"Don't I always do that?" Derek asked

"Yeah but still" Meriedth said

Hours past, it was time to go home

"Hey"Derek said as he kissed Meredith on the head

"Hey ready to go home? I'm exhausted.

"Yeah let's go home and I can make you a bath" Derek said

"Will you join me?" Meriedth asked

"If you want me to" Derek said

"I do" Meriedth said

"Okay then I will" Derek said

They walked out of the hospital hand in hand and went home.

 **Yep Meriedth wants kids and a to marry derek! Please review**


	11. Convinced

**SPOILER: Derek convinced her!**

"We gotta pack" Derek whispered while he woke Meredith up

"Mmm no I want sleep" Meredith said

"Mer.. I will pack your bag but we have to get up" Derek said

"Fine.." Meredith said as she got out of the covers and went into the bathroom

"I'm going to take a shower, what time do we have to leave?" Meredith said

"7:30 (a.m.)" Derek said

"Okay so we have two hours. Okay shower time" Meriedth said

Meredith took a shower and packed both of there bags

"Okay let's go" Meredith said

"Alright come on" Derek said

Derek put both of there bags in the trunk and drove to the airport

[ _Now boarding flight 38]_

 _"Come on Derek!" Meredith said as they ran to there gate_

 _They got on there plane, Meredith was very nervous_

 _"Would you like any drinks?" The flight attendant asked_

 _"Yes I would like three tequilas" Meriedth said_

 _"Any for you sir?" The flight attendant asked_

 _"No but thanks." Derek said_

 _"Okay I'll be right out with those ma'am." She said_

 _Derek looked over at Meriedth, she was very nervous_

 _"It's going to be okay Mer.." Derek said_

 _"I know.." Meredith said_

 _"Mer wake up.. we're almost going to be landing" Derek said as he woke her up_

 _"Mmm" Meredith said_

 _"How was your flight?" Meredith asked_

 _"It was boring. My girlfriend slept the whole time" Derek joked_

 _"She must've been tired" Meredith said_

 _"Maybe.." Derek said_

 _They finally arrived at Derek's mothers house, his sisters were all waiting to see who he was bringing._

 _"I bet she's some bar whore" Nancy said, one of dereks sisters_

 _Derek knocked on the familiar door, Linda saw a pear of familiar green eyes_

 _"Meredith!" Linda said in shock_

 _"Hey mom" Meredith said_

 _"Your back?" Linda said_

 _"Yep" Meredith said_

 _"Come in!" Linda said_

 _Everyone hugged Meredith, they were all surprised to see Meredith with Derek._

 ** _Everyone's surprised! Please review!_**


	12. Glad your back home

Meredith, Derek, Lina and all of dereks sisters caught up!

"Well Meredith we're glad your back" Linda said

"Thanks mom" Meredith said

"Well it's getting late, we should be going to bed" Derek said

"Yeah it is pretty late" Linda said

"Goodnight" Mereidth said

"Goodnight" everyone said

Meredith and Derek walked up the steps into Derek's old bedroom

"Remember the good times we've had in this bed?" Mereidth said

"Ah stop Mer!" Derek said as his cock rose

"I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" Meredith asked

"Nope let's go" Derek said as he ran into the bathroom

"Okay" Meredith said as she ran in and closed and locked the bathroom door inside derkes room

"God I need you mer" Derek said

"Me too. Get undressed hurry" Mereidth said as she began stripping down

"Wow your perfect" Derek said as he looked at her perfect naked body standing right in front of him

"Der hurry" Meredith said

"Okay okay" Derek said as he undressed

They ran into the steamy hot shower and Meredith's lips attacked Derek's

"Oh.. oh god" Mer said as Derek's tongue played with Mereidths

"I want it" Mereidth said as she grabbed his cock pumping it hard

"Shit.. oh God Mer" Derek said

Derek slid his cock inside mereidths clit

"Oh.." Meredith said

"Deeper.." Mer said

Derek thrusted in her as fast as he could

They spent 10 minutes having hot shower sex

"Oh Mer" Derek said as he pulled out

"Thank you" Meredith said

"No thank you" Derek said

"Can you wash me?" Meredith asked

"Of course" Derek said

Derek got her coconut body washed and began washing Mereidth. Than he got her lavender shampoo and washed her hair gently. He washed all the body was and shampoo out of her hair

"Thank you" Mereidth said

"Your welcome" Derek said

Meredith got out of the shower and put on her pajamas and climed into the little bed

"I love you Goodnight" Mereidth said

"I love you too, goodnight" Derek said

 **Everyone's happy to have Meredith back! Those who asked about Mark and Kristy, they'll be back in a couple more chapters! Please review!**


	13. The ring

Meredith awoke to the smell of breakfast. Linda was making breakfast for the whole family.

"Mmm breakfast" Meredith said as she woke Derek up

"Mm" Derek moaned not wanting to get out of bed

"I'm awake!" Derek said as he saw Mereidth taking her shirt off to change into another one

"Why so excited?" Mereidth asked

"I thought we were having sex.." Derek whined

"Nope just chasing my shirt and besides why would I want to have sex when there's breakfast downstairs?" Mereidth said

"Beucase I'm better" Derek said

"Not a chance" Meredith said as she walked down the steps

"Well don't you look nice, your hairs not crazy and well your only in pajama bottoms and a nice shirt" Linda said

"Thanks I'm going to Change my bottoms later I guess" Meredith said

"Where's Derek?" Linda said

"He should be coming I don't know" Meredith said

"I'm coming.." Derek said as he walked down the steps

"Why don't you look nice" Mereidth said

"Haha very funny mer" Derek joked

"Let's eat" Meredith said

They all ate there breakfast happily until people started asking Mereidth questions, Derek saw she was getting nervous.

"Guys! Stop, she doesn't like it" Derek said

"We just want to get to know her more" Kathleen said

"Well she doesn't like it" Derek said

Everyone cleared out of the table except for Mereidth and Linda because they were going to have a chat.

"So dear, what has been happing?" Linda asked

"Well my ex boyfriend Nathan is trying to get back into my life after I found out he cheated on me. Derek knew but he didn't tell me so I am a little pissed at Derek at the moment but I'm sure I'll get over it. See it happened when me and Derek were reunited but I don't really care anyways. I was just trying to get over Derek but I just couldn't. I never did or will love Nathan. Anyways enough Nathan talk. Me and Derek want to get married soon and try for a baby. I think we're ready for this but Derek hasn't proposed yet. I want him to but maybe he's not ready." Mereidth said

"Oh dear Nathan sounds like a bad man. And I'm sure Derek will propose soon, he's just finding the right time to." Lina explained

"Yea I guess your right" Mereidth said

It was a little later in the evening and Derek sat down by Linda to ask her something.

"Hey mom" Derek said

"Hi dear" Linda said

"Can I have grandmas Well your ring? I think my ready to propose to Mereidth soon." Derek said

"Yes dear of course." Linda said as she handed Derek the ring

"Thanks mom, I really love Mer she's perfect. I just want her to be mine for good. She always was mine and still is but I want her" Derek said

"Oh I know you love her, she'll be very happy" Linda said

"I'm going to get Meredith and head in. Goodnight." Derek said

"Night" Linda said

Derek was very happy. He was going to propose to Meredith soon.

"Night" Derek said

"Night" Mereidth said as they fell asleep

 **Well Derek has the ring, all he needs to do is propose now! Please review**


	14. Thanksgiving

Meredith and derek woke up.

"Mm Mer.." Derek said

"What?" Mereidth said, knowing he wanted sex

"Sex" Derek said

"Nope, if your good and do what I say, you'll get rewarded later" Meredith said

"Fine. But not even a thanksgiving day present?" Derek asked

"There are no presents on thanksgiving but good try" Mereidth said

"I'm going to take a shower and your not going to join me." Meredith teased

"But I need one too. We don't have to have sex" Derek said

"Fine but don't even try a think" Meredith said

Mereidth and Derek go into the shower. Derek washed as Mereidth washed her body.

"Oh.." Derek said

"Really?" Mereidth said with a giggle

"I'm done" Meredith said as she got out of the shower

Mereidth put on a maroon dress and blow dryed her hair. Then she put on some makeup and went downstairs

Derek put on a white button up shirt with a pear of black jeans and a black leather belt, mereidths favorite belt on him.

"Happy thanksgiving!" Everyone said

"Happy thanksgiving" Meredith and Derek said

"Meredith can you help me with the potato's?" Linda asked

"Of course" Mereidth said as she helped Linda.

It was almost time to eat and Derek was laying on the couch watching the game with Kathleen's husband.

"If you want your reward, first you have to write "Mereidth is sexy, beautiful, talented and amazing 500 times. And no printer nothing but hand written." Mereidth said

"That's too much Mer!" Derek said

"Well I guess you don't want your reward." Mereidth said

"No no I do! I'll write Mereidth is a goddess 200 times" Derek said

"Fine" Mereidth said

"All they for sex?" David said , Kathleen's husband

"Yes it's worth it. So worth it" Derek said

It was time for dinner and Derek was almost done writing.

They all ate happily and talked.

"wow that was so good" Mereidth said

"Yea" everyone said

"Thank you everyone" Linda said

"Me and Derek are going to watch some tv I guess" Meredith said

"Your lucky you don't have to clean up" Linda said

"Yep" Mereidth said

"So are you almost done?" Mereidth said

"Just finished" he said as he showed Meredith

"Wow I'm impressed." Mereidth said

"Is my reward ready yet?" Derek asked

"Ah ah ah! I'm not done being catered to. I want a bath before bed" Meredith said

"Okay" Derek said

It was time to go to bed.

"Your bath is ready" Derek said

"Thank you" Mereidth said

Mereidth got into the hot bubbly bath that was candle lit. It was perfect.

"Your reward is ready Dr. Shepherd" Mereidth said with a dirty grin

Derek was reading a book, patiently waiting

"My my Mer you look gorgeous as always" Derek said as he closed his book and went up to Mereidth

Mereidth was wearing her pink robe, barley tied.

"Why don't we do something about this robe" Derek said as he untied her robe

Derek kissed her lips softly and his tongue slipped in gently

"Oh Der" Meredith said

Derek brought Meredith to the bed and laid her on top of him.

Derek's hard cock pressing against Meredith clit almost sent her over the edge.

"Why don't we take your clothes off" Meredith said

"Good idea" Derek said

Mereidth I did the buttons on Derek's shirt. One. Two. Three. The next thing she knew his bare chest was right in front of her.

Next came his jeans. She un did the belt on his jeans and slid it off. Next came his jeans then is boxers.

 **Basically they had hot thanksgiving day sex. Please review! (I didn't add the sex because I just didn't feel like it I don't know lol) please review!**


	15. Good to be home

Meredith and Derek were finally home. They had a really great time at Linda's but it was good to be home.

They heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Derek said

Derek was in his boxers, sex hair and sweating.

"Nathan?" Derek said

"Der who is-" Mereidth said as she was Nathan standing at the door

"I have no words.. what the fuck Mer?" Nathan said

"Why do you care? You cheated on me! We're broken up so get the hell out of here!" Mereidth said

They watched as Nathan left and drove off.

"Shit" Meredith muttered

"Mer it's fine. Your broken up" Derek said

"Yea but still."Mereidth said

"Mer.." Derek said

"No.. I'm going to bed leave me the hell alone!" Mereidth spat

"What did I do?" Derek asked. No answer.

"Fuck.." Derek said

Derek was beginning to think that Meredith still loved Nathan..

Derek went on his phone and began texting Mark.

[i I think Mer is still in love with cheater..-D]

[i what? How do you know? -M]

[i because he came over and I was in my boxers and me and Mer just got done having sex and she said to leave her the hell alone to me. I don't know what to do -D]

[i crap me and Kristy will be over and five minutes -M]

Derek got dressed, he heard a knock on the door. That was Mark and Kristy.

"Hey" Kristy and Mark said

"Hey" Derek said

"How's she doing?" Kristy asked

"I don't know she locked me out of our room. I don't hear any cries so I don't know.." Derek said

"You don't think she-" Mark said

"No.. OH MY GOD HURRY" Derek said running and kicking the door open

There she was. The sun beating down on her face with tear stains on her cheeks

"Oh god.. Mer" Derek said as he held her

"I'm so sorry Derek! I don't love him I don't! I love you!" Meredith said as she held derek tight

"It's okay baby I know" Derek said as he kissed her head

Hours passed Mereidth got out of bed and Kristy, Mer, Mark and Derek ate dinner

"We better get going" Kristy said

"Okay, Goodnight" Mereidth and Derek said

Kristy and Mark walked out of the apartment.

 **Have reviews been down? I haven't been getting any..**


	16. Engagement

Derek packed his bag and Meredith's. They were going somewhere special but Meredith had no idea.

"Mer wake up" Derek said softly

"It's 5 a.m. Derek no" Mereidth said

"We have somewhere to go" Derek said

"Where?" Mereidth said

"It's a surprise, all I can say is we need to be on a plane in a hour" Derek said

"Shit! Derek why didn't you tell me?! I need to pack my bag and everything!" Mereidth said as she jumped out of bed

"Mer our bags are already packed. I'll make you breakfast you go take a shower" Derek said

"Okay" Mereidth said

Meredith got into the shower. Where was Derek going?

"Here you go" Derek said as he handed her her breakfast

"Thanks" Mereidth said as she ate

"Okay ready to go?" Derek said

"Yep" Mereidth said

They walked out of the apartment and locked the door and got into the car. It was a silent drive to the airport.

They go onto the plane, Mereidth was anxious to know where Derek was taking her

"Would you like anything to drink?" The flight attendant asked

"I'll have a shot of tequila, thanks" Meredith said

"Anything for you sir?" The flight attendant asked

"No thanks" Derek said

"Okay I'll be right out with that" then flight attendant said as she walked away

"So are you going to tell me yet?" Mereidth asked

"New Hampshire." Derek said

Meredith got nervous, that was where they used to live with each other.

"Derek.." Mereidth said as the tears stared to prickle in her eyes

"Mer it's not anything sad it's happy.. very happy" Derek said as he kissed her head

"Would I ever put you in danger on purpose?" Derek asked

"No" Meredith said

"No I wouldn't do just relax baby it will be fine" Derek said

They finally landed and went to a beautiful park, it had a lake by it and it was beautiful

"Meredith.. these past couple months have been everything to me. I love you so much, you mean the world to me. I can't wait until you get to be officially mine. I want you to have our perfect kids, I want us to have a perfect house and much more. So will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Derek said as he knelt on one knee and held the ring out

"Oh my god! Derek!" Mereidth said as she cried tears of joy

"Of course I will!" Mereidth said

Derek slid the ring on her finger

"I've been waiting to do that forever" Derek said

Mereidth jumped into Derek's arms and kissed him deeply

 **Let me know how I did, please review!**


	17. Is she pregnant?

"You little shit" Kristy joked

"What?" Mereidth said

"You got engaged and didn't tell me!" Kristy said

"Oh that.. it was all Derek's idea so go get him!" Mereidth said

"Okay but first show me the ring" Kristy said

Mereidth showed Kristy her engagement ring, it was beautiful.

"It's gorgeous Mer" Kristy said

"Thanks Kris" Meredith said

Mereidth has a transplant in ten minutes which she was dreading because she just wanted to eat lunch

"Alright everybody, welcome. Let's do this." Mereidth said as she nodded to the anesthesiology to put the patient under.

Derek was in the gallery of mereidths surgery, he looked at his watch it was almost time for them to have lunch and she was just finishing up.

Meredith took her scrub cap off and scrubbed her hands

"Hey" Derek said as she walked in the scrub room

"Hey" Mereidth said

"Ready to have lunch?" Derek asked

"Yea let's go" Mereidth said

Mer Derek Mark and Kristy all ate lunch happily

"I have to get back to Peds" Kristy said

"I have a surgery in five minutes" Mark said

"Oh okay bye" Mer and and Derek said

"Now how about a little on call room fun?" Derek asked

"Yes good idea let's go" Mereidth said

They walked into a empty on call room and locked the door

"I've been waiting for this it's been far to long" Mereidth said

"Yea It has been" Derek said

Meredith pulled her scrub top off and her scrub pants along with her panties

Derek did the same

"What do you want?" Mereidth asked

"You" Derek said

"Yeah by what do you want?" Mereidth asked

"I want you to jack me off Mer" Derek said

"Okay I can do that" Meredith said

Mereidth jacked Derek's dick off hard. He moaned and groaned as she did it

Next she sucked his dick as he cummed in her mouth

"Shit Mer" Derek said

"I'm.. im cumming!" Derek said

Derek thrusted into Mereidth twat

"Oh.. OH OH!" Meriedth said

"Shit!" They both said

"Harder.. deeper" Mereidth said

"Cum for me baby. Cum for me!" Derek said

"I'm... I'm cumming!" Mereidth said

There fluids mixed in perfecy.

"Oh thank you" Meredith said

"No thank you" Derek said

They say there panting and sweating

Mereidth got dressed

"Oh so you fuck me and leave? I see how it is" Derek joked

"Yep. I'll be home and we can continue this then. I love you" Mereidth said as she kissed Derek's head and walked out

Derek go dressed and walked out

It was finally time to go home, Derek was already there but Mereidth wasn't.

Mereidth drove home in her Denali.

"I'm home der" Mereidth said as she walked in, smelling dinner

"Welcome home baby" Derek said as she walked over to Mereidth and kissed her

"What's for dinner? I'm starving" Mereidth asked

"I made grilled chicken and steamed vegetables" Derek said

"Yummy lets go eat" Mereidth said

They ate there dinner happily.

"Now it's time for desert" Meredith said

"Yes I think it is" Derek said

Derek took Meredith and there bedroom and they made love. It was pure love. No fucking. Just soft.

"I love you goodnight Mer" Derek said

"Night love you" Mereidth said

 **Should Mer get pregnant? Or maybe she is. Please review!**


	18. Pregnant?

"Derek.. I think I'm pregnant. I'm going to take the test" Mereidth said

"Really? Mer that's great!" Derek cheered

"Der don't get your hopes up.. remember I drank on the planes?" Mereidth said

"Mer when did you think?" Derek asked

"Maybe like two days ago?.." Meredith said

"Than Mer it's fine. The last time you drank was three weeks ago" Derek said

"Okay.. I'm going to go take the test.." Mereidth said

Mereidth went into the bathroom and did the routine peeing on the stick.

"Okay I have to wait te minutes now" Mereidth said

"I'm nervous Derek.." Mereidth said

"Mer if you are you are if your not your not." Derek said

"Derek! If I am it's not just I am!" Mereidth said

"Mer if you are than that's great if your not then your just not" Derek said

"Okay I don't want to fight so just okay" Mereidth said

"Okay.." Derek said

"I'm going to check now" Mereidth said

Mereidth check the stick, negative. She wasn't pregnant. She was sad but relived at the same time

"Well?" Derek asked

"Negative" Mereidth said

"Oh. Mer it's fine. We can wait until we're married." Derek said

"Yeah I guess your right.." Meredith said

Meredith was kind of sad, she really wanted to be pregnant with Derek's baby..

(( the next day ))

"So i hear there's a rumor going around that my penis is four inches. I would like to know who started that rumor. Was it you?" Derek said

"Maybe" Mereidth said

"Why would you do something like that Mer?" Derek asked

"Because you left me in the on call room when you said we were going to have sex!" Mereidth said

"I'm sorry baby I was just tired. I tried to go in I really did and I just couldn't, I'm sorry" Derek said

"It's fine.. I guess I'll say it's nine like the real deal" Mereidth said

"More like ten but okay" Derek said

"Go away" Mereidth said playfully

"See you at home" Derek said

It was time to go home. The best time of the day.

"Ready to go home?" Derek asked

"Yep lets go" Mereidth said happily

They had each other's hand in hand walking out happily

Mereidth heard her phone get a text so she opened her phone to see who it was from.

[i Hey Mer! -Addison]

[i I'll call you give me a second -Mer]

Meredith dialed Addison's phone number and put the phone to her ear

"How's it been?" Addison asked

"It's been good. I'm sorry I've been so busy I couldn't call you" Meredith said

"Oh it's okay I understand" Addison

"Yea the hospital is killing me" Mer said

"Same here" Addison said

They talked for a couple minutes on the phone. Addison was Mereidth and Derek's best friend since high school.

 **Some people have been saying reviews are down. If you can send a review, please review!**


	19. The Perfect Man

**I just wanted to say I do not own greys anatomy or any characters! All rights go to Shonda Rhimes etc.**

Derek really wanted to marry Mereidth. She wasn't ready but he was.

"How's your day going?" Derek asked

"You should know" Mereidth said

"Mer you know what I mean" Derek said

Mer's specialty is neuro.

"Well I'm fine. Nothings wrong surprisingly." Meredith said happily

"That's good" Derek said

"Yea" Mereidth said

"I was thinking since we get off at the same time we can have a ferry ride?" Derek said

"That would be perfect derek" Mereidth said

"Okay" Derek said

"Meet me at lunch?" Mereidth asked

"Yep" Derek said

Mereidth watched as Derek walked away. He was perfect. He was the perfect man.

 **Sorry this is small. Updates/new chapters will be crucial for a little. Please review!**


	20. Christmas Shopping!

Christmas was approaching. It was only three weeks away. Mereidth needed to do her Christmas shopping. She was going to do it after work

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as Mereidth looked tense

"I'm stressed! I haven't done any Christmas shopping." Mereidth said

"Oh.. why don't you do a little tonight and I'll do he rest of it?" Derek asked

"That'd be great. Thanks Derek I love you" Mereidth said

"It's no problem Mer. And I love you too." Derek said

"I have surgery in ten minutes I gotta go. But I ll see you later?" Mereidth said

"Yep. Good luck" Derek said

"Thanks" Meredith said

Meredith went through her liver transplant surgery like it was nothing.

"Ugh finally I'm done for the day" Mereidth said

Mereidth scrubbed her hands and walked out.

"Hey" Derek said

"Hi" Meredith said

"Are you gonna go shopping?" Derek asked

"Yep. And here's your list of what I need" Mereidth said as he handed him the list of things

"Okay. I'll go home and do it online. Are you doing yours in the store?" Derek asked

"Yea. I'll be home in a little bit. Have fun" Mereidth said as she kissed him and walked away

Meredith spent two hours in the store. She had to get Mark a present, Derek, Kristy and basically everyone she knew a present

"Ugh I'm exhausted" Meredith said

"Want me to give you a back rub?" Derek asked

"That'd be great" Mereidth said as she put her bags down gently and laid down on the couch

Derek rubbed her back. She was really tense from all the shopping.

"Oh.. thank you Derek" Meredith said as she got up

"Your welcome babe" Derek said

"I'm going to take a nice bubbly bath." Mereidth said

"Okay I'll make dinner. You go relax" Derek said

"Great idea" Mereidth said

Derek watched as Mereidth dissapreard into the bathroom. He loved her so much as she did to.

 **Christmas is coming up in the fiction! Please review!**


	21. Christmas Eve

Meredith woke up The the smell of Christmas Eve breakfast.

"Why hello" Meredith said with a smirk as she saw Derek putting the plates of food for her on the table

"Merry Christmas Eve" Derek said as he gave Meredith as kiss

"So what did you make me?" Mereidth asked

"Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry's and whipped cream, a omelet with red and green peppers and cheese, two peices of toast with red jelly and a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows."

"Wow Derek thanks!" Meredith said

"Your welcome baby" Derek said

They both ate there food happily. They had today and tomorrow off.

"That was really good" Mereidth said

"Yea" Derek said

"So.. what do you want to do now?" Mereidth asked

"We can take a shower if you want" Derek suggested

"Yea that's a good idea let's go!" Mereidth said as she ran to the bathroom with Derek following her of course

They both stripped now and and into the hot steamy shower

"God I need you" Mereidth whisperd in dereks ear

"I need you to" Derek said

Derek slid his rock hard cock into Meredith's slit

"God you ready.. and tight" Derek said

"Deeper Der.." Mereidth said

Derek drove into Mereidth as they both moaned and pleasure

"Cum for me baby" Derek said

"I'm.. I'm.. shit! I'm coming!" Mereidth said

"Me too!" Derek said

There fluids mixed perfectly.

Derek pulled out and tried to catch his breath

They took turns washing each other

Mereidth and Derek got into fluffy white towels and changed

Derek was wearing a maroon button down shirt and jeans and Mereidth was wearing pink sweater and leggings

"So i was thinking.. we need a dog" Meredith said

"Do you want a dog?" Derek asked

"Yes!" Mereidth cheered

"Than let's go get a dog" Derek said

"really?!" Mereidth said

"Yea let's go" Derek said

Derek was so happy to see Mereidth happy. They were in the parking lot of the Seattle dog pound.

Meredith jumped out of the car and ran to Derek's door and pulled him out and ran inside

"Welcome to the Seattle dog pound. Would you like to adopt one of our furry friends?" The lady asked

"Yes!" Mereidth said quickly

"Okay I will need you to fill out some paper work first." The lady said as she led them into a office

They filled out the paper work and Mereidth was very inpatient.

"Okay you are perfectly capable of adopting a dog. Let's go" The lady said

Mereidth jumped out of her chair and they walked into the dog part

"Aww there all so cute!" Mereidth said

"Derek this one!" Mereidth said as she pointed to a little Pomeranian puppy

"Oh that's buster. He's one years old, very friendly, good with kids and very intergetic" The lady said

"Hi buddy, do you want to come home with us?" Mereidth asked

The puppy wagged his tail and jumped around happily

"I guess that's a yes!" Meredith said

They brought buster home. Mereidth was so happy

"Should we bring him in the dog store to get him his things?" Derek asked

"Yea!" Mereidth said

They pulled into the parking lot and Meriedth put his leash on him that the dog kennel gave him.

The puppy happily walked into the store

Mereidth lifted him up and put Him inside the buggy

They got him his food and waterbowl, his dog food, a new collar, and some toys

They checked out happily and drove home. It was perfect

 **They got a dog! Buster is my dogs name and he's a Pomeranian puppy to! Please review!**


	22. Christmas

It was Christmas time in Seattle. And Mereidth and Derek we're very lucky to be off.

"Merry Christmas" Derek said as she kissed Meriedth as she woke up

"Merry Christmas" Mereidth said

"Want your first gift?" Derek asked

"Yes! And I'll give you yours. I hope you were a good boy and didn't get into the presents!" Mereidth joked

"I'm a very bad boy but I didn't" Derek said with a dirty grin

"Let's go" Mereidth said

"Merry Christmas buster! You have some presents to" Mereidth said as she patted the dog on his head gently

"Here you go" Derek said as he handed Mereidth a golden envelope

Mereidth opened it up. It was a card to go to the Salon.

"Oh my god Derek thanks!" Meredith said

"You're welcome" Derek said

"But what if I don't have time.." Mereidth said sadly

"You will. Kristy and Addison are going to" Derek said

"Okay here's yours" Mereidth said as she handed Derek a square wrapped present.

Derek opened it and smiled. It was a picture of them and buster. It was a family portrait

"Out perfect family" Derek said

"Yea" Mereidth said

"Okay we have somewhere to be.. let's go. The bags are already packed" Mereidth said

"We're not dressed!" Derek said

"Well come on" Mereidth said

They got dressed and go into the car. Derek was confused when they arrived at the ferry.

It was a ferry ride. It was like a cruise.

Derek was confused again when Meriedth was gone. He just got out of the shower and he noticed a note on the bed and picked it up

[ Dear Derek..

Meet me at the flower feild at 12:30.

Your suit is hanging on the door.

Put it on.

Love, Meriedth ]

Derek put on the suit. It was time to go.

Derek saw Meredith standing in the white field in a sparkling white dress. They were getting married.

"Welcome, Dr. Shepherd" the minister said

"Okay. I hear you wrote your own vows?" The minister said

"Yes.. and I'll go first" Meriedth said

"Derek this past year has been amazing with you. Your the love of my life, my soul mate. Your perfect. When we got engaged and I was your fiancé it was the best moments of my life until now. I don't ever want to be without you.

I love you Derek." Meriedth said

Derek had tears in his eyes.

"Mereidth your everything. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. My love for you is stong, it's scary. I am so glad that I found you again and we've had so many great memories and I can't wait to make more with you. I can't believe your finally going to be mine. I love you Meriedth, always and forever." Derek said

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss he bride!" The minister said

Derek kissed Meriedth deeply. It was so amazing. She was finally Mereidth Grey-Shepherd.

They didn't even notice the small crowd watching them. Mereidth threw her flowers and someone caught them.

Derek took Meriedth back to there room and they made soft, exciting love.

 **It finally happened! Let me know how I did. Please review! Also I wrote this yesterday and I'm sick right now so idk when I can update again**


	23. Just Love

"Good morning Mrs.Shepherd" Derek said with a grin

"Morning Mr.Shepherd" Meredith said

"Would you rather be called Mrs. Shepherd or Dr. Shepherd?" Derek asked

"Both" Mereidth said

They fucked. Yesterday it was about soft love but that morning it was about fucking.

"Oh.. thank you Der" Mereidth said

"Your welcome Dr. Shepherd" Derek said

"We leave tomorrow by the way." Mereidth said

"Okay" Derek said

"When do you want to try for a baby?" Mereidth asked

"Soon.. but whenever your ready." Derek said

"Yea, soon." Meredith said happily

There breakfast came, they had pancakes, bacon and orange juice.

"Oh that was amazing" Mereidth said

"Yep" Derek said

The next day crept up so fast. They had there bags packed and go into the ferry for the ride home.

They finally arrived home. It was a special trip but it felt good to be home

"Home sweet home" Mereidth said

"I'll unpack and you can take a nice bath" Derek said

"Good idea" Meriedth said

Mereidth lowered herself into the warm bubbly bath water. It was cold outside so it was nice to be in the warm bath water. She was so relaxed she didn't even hear Derek come in the bathroom

"Here's some champagne" Derek said

"Oh my god! Derek! You scared me! But thanks" Meredith said as she accepted the bubbly drink

"Sorry" Derek said

"Your not going to join me?" Meriedth asked

"If you want me to" Derek said

"I do" Meredith said

Mer watched as Derek got undressed. The bath water rose as he go into it.

Mereidth laid back on his chest. It was perfect. No sex. Just love.

 **Did you guys hear about X dieing? Please review! It helps!**


	24. Is Mer Actually Pregant?

Mer heard her phone vibrating in hand her pocket so she pulled it out. It was Linda Shaephers. Aka Mom.

"Hello" mer said nervously into the phone

"You got married and you nor Derek told me!" Linda said

"I'm sorry mom we've just been busy and it was my idea.." Mer said

"Oh it's okay. How did it go?" Linda asked

"It was amazing. I'm so happy" Mer said as she look down at her diamond ring

"That's great honey" Linda said

Mereidth jerked when her pager went off. 911.

"I gotta go mom, it's 911" Mer said

"Okay goodbye" Linda said

Meredith shut her phone off and put it back in her pocket and rushed down to the pit

"Why did you page me? This is a burn victim" Mer said

"We paged you on accident, sorry ma'am." They said

"Ugh" Meredith said as she walked away

"How's your day going Mer?" Derek asked

"Well I'm just excited to be a fellow tomorrow, I'm so excited" Mer said

"We're not moving anywhere even if you get a good fellowship?" Derek asked

"No I want to stay here" Mer said

"Good" Derek said

"I've been feeling a little sick so I'm going to go take labs for myself" Mer said

"Okay let me know how it goes" Derek said

"I will" Meredith said

Mer did the usual and rushed it down to the lab.

"I need these rushed please" Mer said

"I'll page you as soon as there ready" the lab technician said

"Okay thanks" Mer said as she walked away

It was lunch time and there Derek was standing in the line. Right behind Meredith

"Here use my card" Derek said

"Derek you don't have to do that" Mer said

"Mer it's fine I'm a world class neuro surgeon" Derek said

"Fine" Meredith said as she accepted his card

"I'll have a turkey sub sandwich, a Hershey chocolate bar, a bag of hot Cheetos and a chocolate milk" Meredith said

"That will be $8.50" the woman said

Meredith slid Derek's card and walked to the table happily

"Geez Mer why so much food?" Derek asked

"I don't know I'm just hungry" Mer said with a shrug

There was only one thing.. she's pregnant Derek thought

Derek watched as she shoved the turkey sandwich and turkey into her mouth

"Mer.. are you pregnant?" Derek asked

"I don't know.. maybe" Mer said

"Oh my god Mer.. you glowing! That must mean your pregnant and why your eating like this and why you rushed labs for yourself!" Derek said

"Oh um.. I- I guess we'll find out when the labs come in

Mereidths pager went off, it was the lab.

 **I did this while running on a treadmill, can you believe it? Also is Mer pregnant? Please review!**


	25. Pregnant!

**Is this fanfic dead? I haven't been getting any reviews..**

Mereidth went down to the lab with Derek following he rof course.

"Labs for Meredith Grey" Meredith said

"Meredith Grey.. here you go" the lab technician said as he handed Meredith the white envelope

"Thank you" Mer said as she walked away

They went into a empty on call room

"Okay here it goes.." Mer said

 _Meredith Grey -pregnant._

"Oh... oh my god!" Meredith said happily

"Oh my god mer!" Derek said

They were so happy, they were finally going to have a baby.

They walked out of the on call room happily.

Meredith couldn't wait Another hour to eat so she stopped by the vending machine and got a bag a pickle chips and a chocolate bar

Kristy saw Mer getting and she was like what the hell.

"What the hell? Mer what's going on?" Kristy asked

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked

"Your glowing and your eating weird food.. what a minute! Your pregnant!" Kristy said

"No.. I'm not" Meredith lied

"You so are. I'm going to be a aunt!" Kristy said as she jumped around

"Fine I am but you can't tell anyone!" Meredith said

"Does Derek know? And how far along are you?" Kristy asked

"He knows and I don't know, I'm going to get a intern go give me a exam." Mer said

"Okay. I'm going to be a aunt!" Kristy said as she walked off

Meredith put her hand on her abdomen there laid hers and Derek's child.

It was time for lunch and Meredith was starving

She walked into the cafeteria and Derek waved her down

"I got you lunch baby" Derek said

"Thanks What did you get me?" Meredith asked

"Chicken salad your favorite chips and Oreo fluff since you've found a new liking for the fluff" derek said

"Thanks" Meredith said

There came Mark and Kristy walking up to there table

"Oh hey" Meredith said as she look up at her friends

"The baby is pregnant, never thought the day would come" Mark said

"Hey! I'm not a baby! And how did you know I was pregnant?" Meredith asked

"Your husband told me" Mark said with a oh shit look

"Derek!" Meredith said

"You told Kristy!" Derek said

"Eh whatever" Meredith said

They all ate there lunches. Four best friends.

The day was almost over just as Mark approached Meredith while she was finishing her last chart.

"You need to fuck your husband" Mark said

"What? What did you just say?" Meredith asked

"Fuck his brains out.. he's so grumpy to everyone. Just do it for us" Mark said

"It hasn't been that long.." Meredith said

"It has. I expect a none grumpy Derek tomorrow Mer!" Mark said as he walked away

"Hey. I'm heading home what about you?" Meredith said as she aproached Derek

"I'll be home in a half hour probably" Derek said

"Okay see you at home" Meredith said

"See you.. love you" derek said

"Love you" Meredith said as she walked off

It was perfect. She was going to make Derek dinner and give him hot sex.

 **Wow this chapter is long! I would've put there MerDer sex but let's save that for the next chapter lol. Please review! It helps!**


	26. Dinner And Desert

**This is basically hot merder sex so if you want to wait for the next chapter you can.**

Meredith was just finishing up dinner. They were having spaghetti.

Derek opened they apartment door and there stood Meredith in nothing but red sparkling heels.

"Wow" Derek said

"Welcome home Dr. Shepherd" Meredith said with a grin

"My my Mrs. Shepherd? What do we have here?" Derek asked as he walked up to her

"Spaghetti" Meredith said

"Lay down on the table Mer" Derek said

Meredith did what he said and laid back on the table

He put noodles on her abdomen and got some spaghetti sauce and tasted it making sure it's no to hot

"You look delicious" Derek said

He's never seen anything more delicious in his life

Derek softly kissed Mereidth, she moaned as his tongue parted her lips and played with hers. There tongues fighted for power

"Eat your dinner Dr. Shepherd or no desert" Meredith said

Derek slurped the noodles off of Meredith's stomach

"You need to eat to" Derek said as he grabbed a noodle and hung it over her mouth with his. She slurped it and they kissed softly

"Hurry Der.." Meredith said

"All done. Now it's time for desert" Derek said as he grabbed strawberry ice cream and chocolate syrup

"You seriously putting that on me?" Meredith asked

"I seriously am" Derek said

Derek got the spoon and put the ice cream on her abdomen and rubbed the spoon against her nipples making them hard

Then had made a trail of chocolate syrup from her chest down to her clit

Derek licked the ice cream and ran his tongue down the chocolate trail. He finally made his destiny as he looked at her slit

He flicked her clit with his tongue

"Oh Der.." Meredith said

"Harder Derek!" Mer said

He sucked harder as he felt her begin to climax. He gladly slurped his juices and came up

"Now that's desert" Derek said

"My dirty girl needs a shower." Derek said with a grin

He picked her up and ran to the bathroom

Meredith got into the hot steamy shower and Derek stripped down

He watched as the water ran down her breats and down her legs

"Whatever will you do to me dr. Shepherd?" Mer asked

"I can think of a thing or to" Derek said

He gently pushed her against the wall and drove his rock hard cock into her

"Oh" Meredith said

Derek thrusted into her as they both moaned in pleasure

"Harder.. I'm- I'm coming!" Meredith yelped

"So am I!" Derek said as he shot his cum inside Meredith and pulled out

He grabbed her sweet pea body wash and began washing her body.

Then he washed her hair and rinsed her all up

"Your turn" Meredith said

She grabbed he ax body wash and massaged his cock and balls

"Oh my god Mer" Derek said as his cock began to rise

She washed him all up and then they got out of the shower.

They got into there pajamas and went to bed

"Goodnight I love you. And thank you Mer" Derek said

"Night I love you to and your very welcome" Mereidth said

 **Two new chapters and one day?! Please review!**


	27. Perfect Family

"Good morning Dr. Shepherd" Meredith said

"Good morning Mrs. Shepherd" Derek said

Derek pulled Meredith onto him and kissed her deeply. She felt Derek's hard cock pressing into her abdomen

"Der.. we can't.." Meredith said

"Why?" Derek asked

"Because remember you said I'm to free with my sex" Meredith said as she rolled off of him

"Sorry I didn't mean it. Your sex is like a gift. Like treasure." Derek said

"Well I didn't say it, you did. Now you get to suffer" Meredith said

"Your a cruel, cruel woman." Derek said

"I am. I'm going to the bathroom" Meredith said

She went into the bathroom and closed the door and went to the bathroom.

She came back out to a little surprise

"Derek are you making me bre-. Meredith paused as she saw Derek pumping his cock furiously"

"What are you doing?" Meredith said as she laughed

"If you don't want to give it to me than I have to give it to myself. Unless you want to join me" Derek said

"No it looks like your having fun by yourself. I'll make my own breakfast" Meredith said as she walked out of the room laughing.

She cooked herself eggs and toast and make herself a cup of decfinated tea.

"Well did you have fun?" Meredith asked as she said as he walked out

"Yep definitely don't need you" Derek lied

"Looks like your never seeing these panties again than" Meredith said. Those words hurt he definitely didn't need her. They stung

"You kidding right?" Derek said as he paused

"No looks like I'm to free with my sex and you don't need me so.." Meredith said

"No mer.. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry" Derek said

"Whatever Derek" Meredith said

Derek put his hands on her abdomen, there laid there perfect child.

"You have to feed buster" Meredith said

"Your right" Derek said

He poured some food in his bowl and filled the other side up with water. There came buster running

"Aw Good morning little guy" Meredith said

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Derek asked

"Yea. we should take him to the park later" Meredith suggested

"If you want. I don't mind" Derek said

"Alright then I guess we're going. I'm going to get ready"Meredith said

Derek watched as her perfect ass walked away. He loved her so much.

She got into the shower, brushed her teeth, blow dryed her hair and put it up in a ponytail and put some make up on like she always does.

"I'm done, you can go get ready now" Meredith said

"Alright" derek said as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and walked away.

He went through his regular routine.

They went to the park. It was perfect. There little family.

 **Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Reality

"Ow.. fuck! Derek! Wake up.. please.." Meredith said as she pushed Derek

"Oh god.. what's wrong Mer?" Derek asked

"My stomach.. i-I don't know!" Meredith said

"Is it pregnancy cramps?" Derek asked

"Yes! Please make it stop Derek." Meredith said

Derek rubbed her stomach. It made her feel better.

"Oh thank you. I feel great" Meredith said

"That's good Mer and your welcome" Derek said

"How about you take a bath and I'll make your breakfast. What would you like?" Derek asked

"Hmm.. pancakes filled with strawberry cream cheese and a big side of whipped cream" Meredith said

"Okay I'll start your bath" Derek said

He went into the bathroom and started the water. He put bubbles inside and mixed it

"It's ready" Derek said

"Thanks" Meredith said

She took off her shirt, than her pants then her panties

She lowerd herself into the warm bubbly bath water. It was perfect.

"I brought you some orange juice" Derek said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Oh thanks. Is it almost done?" Meredith asked

"Yep" Derek said

"Okay can you give me my rob?" Meredith asked

"Of course." Derek said as she handed her her pink robe

"And uh.. can you help me out?" Meredith said as she held out her hand

"Of course baby" Derek said as he gently pulled her out of the bath

"Thanks" she said

She put on her rob and walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen.

"Wow it smells amazing Derek. Thank you" Meredith said

"Your welcome" Derek said as he put down the plate of pancakes and whipped cream

"Oh.. this is amazing you have to try it" Meredith said as she held out the fork of pancakes

Derek took a bite and moaned. It was good.

"Wow I did good, didnt I?" Derek asked

"Yes" Meredith said

She got up and put her dirty dishes into the sink and disappeared into there room.

She got dressed and walked out.

"So what do you want to do?" Meredith asked

"Whatever you want to do" Derek said

"I don't care" Meredith said

"Hmm.. we can go out to dinner later" Derek said

"Yeah That would be nice" Meredith said

She laid back on the couch and watched tv.

Derek snuck up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Oh.." Meredith said

"I need you.." Derek whisperd into her ear

"I need you to" Meredith said

Derek jumped onto the couch and undressed, so Did Meredith.

Meredith went down to his cock and ran her tounge up and down his big hard shaft. She traced his thick vien with her tounge as he moaned. A droplet of pre-cum came out andMeredith licked it happily. She took his cock in her mouth and sucked gently.

"Harder.." Derek said

She began sucking as hard as she could and Derek raised his ass off the couch as she did so

"Im coming Mer!" Derek said

He shot in the back of her throat and Meredith swolled the cum happily.

Derek came down from his high.

"Oh thank you so fucking much Mer" Derek said

"What about me?" Meredith asked

"Come here" Derek said

She did as he said and lowerd herself onto his cock.

She rode him hard. He thrusted into her softly.

"Harder Derek! I need it harder!" Meredith said

He rode into her clit as hard as he could.

"Cum for me Mer" Derek said

"I'm- I'm.. I'm coming!" Meredith said

"I am to!" Derek said

He shot his hot cum into her.

"Oh thank you Mer" Derek said

"Thank you too" Meredith said

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! If you have any suggestions leave them in a review, it helps!**


	29. Surprise Surprise

"Mmm good morning" Meredith said

"Morning Mer" Derek said as he gave her a soft kiss

"When do you go in?" Derek asked

"To the hospital?" Meredith asked with a sigh

"Yeah" Derek said

"Tomorrow, I'm just not ready to go back Meredith said

"It's okay baby. I thought you loved the hospital though?" Derek said

"I do it's just I want to be here now that I'm pregnant" Meredith said with a shrug "And you go back tommorw to right?" Meredith asked

"Yea" Derek said

"What do you want for breakfast?" Derek asked

"Surprise me. I'm gonna take a shower. And you need to feed buster" Meredith said

"Okay and I will" Derek said

As soon as buster heard his name he came running

"Aw hi little guy" Meredith said as she patted him on the head

Buster barked softly

"Okay I'm gonna go in the shower now" Meredith said as she disappeared into the bathroom

She undressed and got into the hot steamy shower. She latherd her hair with lavender shampoo, then rinsied it out. Next came her sweet pea body wash. She latherd her body with it. She rinsed it all of and turned the nob off and go into her robe

"I needed that. It smells good Derek" Meredith said

"Wanna know what I made you?" Derek asked

"Yea" Meredith said

"A Strawberry parfait and orange juice" Derek said

"Mm sounds yummy" Meredith said

Derek placed her parfait on the table in front of her and her orange juice. He did the same for his side of the table as well

"Oh my god Derek.. this is amazing!" Meredith moaned as she ate the yogurt

"Thanks Mer I'm glad you like it" Derek said

"I love it! You should make this more often" Meredith said

"I will if you want" Derek said

"Yes I want you to" Meredith said

"Okay than I'll make it" Derek said with a smile and looked into her eyes

"Your so beautiful Mer. I love you so much" Derek said

"I love you too" Meredith said

"So I have to go.. I'll see you in a little bit" Derek said as he kissed her and walked towards the door

"What? Where are you going?" Meredith asked in confusion

"It's a surprise. I love you I'll be back" Derek said

Time passed. Meredith was waiting patiently for Derek.

"I'm back" Derek said with a handful of goodys

"What did you do?!" Meredith asked as she saw everything in his hands

"Well I got you your favorite smoothie, some bath accessories, new candles for the bath, some of your favorite foods, candy because of course you love it, spa stuff that you can put in the bathtub." Derek said

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Derek" Meredith said

"Why don't I make you a bath and I can make your favorite, Caesar salad and pasta" Derek said

"Good idea" Meredith said

She watched as Derek disappeared into the bathroom. He really was the perfect man.

He put the spa stuff into the bath tub, lit some candles and put them around that bathroom and set out some chocolates around the sink.

"It's ready" Derek said

"Thanks" Meredith said as she gave him a kiss and walked into the bathroom.

She was surprised to see everything he did. She almost cried tears of joy

She opened a chocolate as she got into the bath water and ate it.

She ate all the chocolates and got out of the water because it was getting a little cold

"Did you like it?" Derek asked

"I loved it" Meredith said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It was perfect and I love you so much" Meredith said

 **Looks like Derek is getting sex in the next chapter lol please review! If you want you can leave some ideas for dereks ride in the reviews lol**


	30. Dream House

"Wake up Mer" Derek said

"Mmm sleeping" Meredith said

"Mer.. come on. You have to get ready" Derek said

"Why?" Meredith asked

"Because we're going somewhere, come on Mer" Derek said

"Fine. But this better be good" Meredith said

She got out of bed and got ready.

"I'm ready let's go" Meredith said

They walked out of the door into the car.

"Why are we at someone's house? Who's house is this?" Meredith asked

It was a white two story house with a big backyard and a white picket fence and much more glorious things.

"It's our house" Derek said with a smile

"What? No. No! Why didn't you ask me? You go out and buy a house without my consurn?" Meredith shockly said

"Really? Really. I buy you a house and your not flatterd?" Derek asked

"Derek! I'm sorry.. it's just surprising is all.." Meredith said as a tear ran down her cheek. "You hate me now don't you?" Meredith asked

"Mer I don't hate you. It's okay" Derek said

"When can we move in?" Meredith asked

"Whenever your ready" Derek said with a smile

"Maybe this weekend. Maybe we can eat and come back and look inside after?" Meredith suggested

"Yea. You haven't ate anything" Derek said

"What do you want to eat?" Derek asked

"Uh.. McDonald's. I want pancakes" Meredith said

"Okay" Derek said as he drove off

He pulled up into the McDonald's drive thru.

"What do you want Mer?" Derek asked

"Pancakes, a hasbrown and a orange juice" she said

"Hi welcome to McDonald's, order whenever your ready." The lady said

"Uh yes I would like a thing of pancakes, a hash brown and a medium orange juice" Derek said

"Okay thst I'll be $7.80. pull around to the first window." The lady said

He pulled up to the first window.

"$7.80 please" The lady said

He handed her the money and drove to the next window. He grabbed the food and gave it to Meredith and drove

off.

"Mm oh my god this is amazing" Meredith said as she ate her pancakes

"Your beautiful Mer" Derek said

They pulled up into there future houses drove away and got out. It was a white door with a little window. Derek unlocked it and walked inside, Meredith following him of course. There was a kitchen for a chef. It had a bar and behind the table was a sink with a counter. Then there was a spot for the fridge and cabinets. There was a dishwasher as well. Then there was the living room. It was big enough for a thousand people. They went up the so called floating stair case and went upstairs. There was a bathroom on the left, a bedroom across which was a master bedroom which was Meredith and Derek's. And there was three other rooms. They went into there future berdroom it was amazing. It had a big bathroom and the shower had six shower heads and a big bathtub. Two sinks and a toilet.

"Wow this is amazing so far! I love it" Meredith said

"Let's look around more" Derek said

They went downstairs, there was the basement and another bathroom and then they went out the sliding door into the backyard, there was a big underground pool, a shed and a big yard. The patio was perfect for a grill and a table with chairs. They went back inside. It really was perfect.

"Wow Derek.. I-I have no words, it's perfect!" Meredith said

"I'm glad you like it mer" Derek said as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

It was just two days until they get to move there stuff and Meredith couldn't wait.

 **So that's there dream house! Please review, I haven't been getting a lot lately, please review if you can! It helps with the fan fiction!**


	31. Bad Things

It was a little bit past two o'clock. Meredith was getting ready for a surgery.

"Okay everybody, let's do this" Meredith said as she nodded to the anastegeologist.

"Okay we will be doing a craniotomy today. Let's get started." Meredith said

She was almost done with the surgery until she felt a sharp pain through her stomach.

"Fuck" Meredith said as she backed up from the table and went into the floor

She gasped as she saw the blood soaking through her gown.

"Oh my god! Eastman call Dr. Montgomery and page Dr. Shepherd! Get him in here!" Meredith shouted

Eastman paged Derek and Called Addison.

"Oh my god baby" Derek said as he ran to her with tears down his face.

"I- the baby.. I-I miscarriaged" Meredith said sadly

"I know baby, I know. I'm right here I'm not going to leave you I promise" Derek said as he gave her a kiss on the head.

Time passed. Now it was the so called bad news part.

"I'm so sorry honey" Addison said

"When did this happen?" Addison asked Derek

"About a hour ago. She was in surgery." Derek explained

"I'm going to go ahead and do a vaginal exam." Addison said.

She did the regular exam.

"Well you've expelled the fetus. You don't need any surgeries. I'll need you over night for observation." Addison explained.

"I'm going to do some blood work." Addison said.

She took Meredith's blood and walked out of the room.

"I- I love you" Meredith said softly

"I love you too" Derek said

"Get- get some- rest Derek. Go to a- a on call room. I-I'll be fine" Meredith said.

"No Mer I'm fine. I'm not going to leave you." Derek said

"Derek please." Meredith said

"Fine but just for a little bit. Only a half hour. I'll be back" Derek said as he gave her a soft hiss in her temple and walked out.

"Oh my god Mer! I'm so sorry" Kristy said as she walked in

"It's- it's fi-Fine" Meredith said

"No it's not honey. You lost a baby" Kristy said

Meredith jerked when Kristys pager went off

"Sorry I have to go. Get better. I'll be back as soon as I can" Kristy said as she walked out

About fifteen minutes passed. Meredith was sleeping peacefully. She jerked awake when she heard the door open

"You fucking whore!" Nathan said as he walked up to her

"Open your fucking eyes Meredith!" He said coldly

"I fucking find out that I'm going to be a father then I find out a hour later your killed it!" Nathan said

She opened her eyes and looked into his. She kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could. He fell back.

"Don't you fucking call me a whore! It's- it's not your fucking baby!" Meredith said

Derek came back to the floor she was at. He heard yelling. It was Nathan.

Derek quickly swung the door opened and grabbed him off of her. Nathan was squeezing her wrists very hard. Her blood circulation could be cut off.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Derek asked as he kicked him onto the floor.

"She killed my fucking child! This is none of your god damn business!" Nathan spat

"The fuck it isn't? This is MY wife and it was MY child! You fucking idiot!" Derek spat

"Yeah I know she's a whore! You don't have to explain it to me!" Nathan said

"Oh you really want to go?" Derek asked

Derek got onto the floor and his fist hit right up into his jaw. There was a very loud crack.

They swung fists until the security guard came in

"Hey! Break it up!" The security guard said

They continued to fight. Then the police came in. They finally broke it up

"He almost killed her!" Derek said as he pointed to nothing

"Who?" The Officer asked

Derek looked around. There she was. Curled up on he floor in a fetal position.

"Oh my god Mer!" Derek said as he held her

"Get him out of here please" Derek said

They brought Nathan out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Mer." Derek said

"How bad did he hurt you?" Derek asked

"He- he hurt my- my wrists that's- thats all. He- he called me a whore. He verbally attacked me" Meredith said in tears as she hid her face in Dereks chest.

"Let's get you a shower" Derek said as he looked at the blood on her clothes

He carefully picked her up and carried her in the shower room. He slowly took his and hers clothes off. He got into the shower with her and wet her down. It wasn't sexual. It was about Derek taking care of her.

He massages the cocunt shampoo in her hair and rinsed it out. He ran his hands over her empty abdomen. He washed her body up and rinsed all the soap out. They got changed and he carried her back into the room.

"How's the kid doing?" Mark asked

"Not good. She's sleeping right now. The fucking Nathan verbally attacked her and me. He could've cut her blood circulation off." Derek said

"Wow. I'm so sorry man. This must be rough." Mark said sadly

"You have no idea" Derek said

"I'll let you to rest. I'll see you man" Mark said as he walked out.

"Der.." Meredith said softly

"What's the matter baby?" Derek asked

"Nothing. Can you please lay with me?" Meredith asked

"Of course." Derek said as he got into the bed and held her.

The next morning came. They were ready to go home.

"You are perfectly capable of going home." Addison said

"Thanks." Derek said

They car ride home was silent. When they got home Meredith went straight to the bedroom and cuddled the blankets.

 **Please don't be mad at me! Things happen! Please make nice reviews lol. Have faith everyone!**


	32. Healing

"Mer.. you have to eat. I know your sad but you have to Mer.." Derek said

"Can't" Meredith said

"I made you favorite, chicken parmigiana" Derek said

"I guess maybe I can eat a few bites.." Meredith said as she sat up.

She ate a few bites, it wasn't much but it was something. She coded her food across the plate and back.

"I can't eat." Meredith said as she pushed the plate away

"Okay" Derek said with a disappointing sigh

"My- oh god! My baby" Meredith cracked as she pulled Derek to her and held him

"I know Mer.. I know" Derek said as he held her.

 _Weeks went by. Meredith was finally healed._

"I talked to Bailey, your not going back yet" Derek said

"Okay" Meredith said as she disspeard into the bathroom.

Derek sat there and sighed. He was on probation for beating up Nathan.

They were both depressed but it got better over time.

Meredith sat in the shower and cried. Why did life have to be this was? Just, why?

"Mer.. honey" Derek said as he opened the door

"I'm fine." Meredith said as she turned the water off and walked out.

"No.. no your not. You lost a baby" Derek said

"Don't you think I know that?" Meredith spat

"Sorry" Derek said

"Whatever" Meredith said

She walked down the stairs and fed buster. Then went straight to the couch and watched tv

Derek made himself breakfast. He didn't bother making any for her. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her. He loved her but she just wasn't herself.

Derek opened his phone and texted Linda.

[i _Hey mom, it's Derek. Meredith lost the baby. She's just not the same and I don't know what to do._ -D]

[i _oh I'm so sorry honey. Give her time. It's not like loosing a patient, this was her dna. Her child. Her baby. You just have to wait Derek. -L]_

i _I know but she won't eat. She's skinny and I don't know what to do. She gets angry at me for no reason when I try to help her. It's been a month mom._ -D]

[i _Derek it's been a month, yes but she's grieving. Force her to eat. I know you don't want to hurt her but 'tis lent hurt her. It's helping her._ -L]

[i _your right, I gotta go mom, love you -_ D]

[i _Love you too son -L]_

"Mer you need to eat! God damn it Meredith! I know you lost our child but I can't loose you! Sit your god damn ass up and eat your breakfast!" Derek snapped

Meredith looked up at him with wide eyes. She never seen him so mad.

He set pancakes in front of her. She ate all of them, not because she was scared of him no, because she was hungry. She was good. She wasn't sad anymore. But he just made her kind of sad.

"I'm sorry Mer.. I needed you to eat. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Derek asked

"Just hold me. Hold me tight" Meredith said

Derek gently grabbed her and held her.

They sat there for what seemed like hours. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Derek jerked awake when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and replaced himself with a pillow.

"Hey.." Derek said as he answered the door

"How's she doing?" Kristy asked

"Good. She's sleeping right now. She finally ate" Derek said

"Oh. Should we go?" Kristy asked

"I don't know." Derek said

"I'm sorry man" Mark said

"Thanks" Derek said

Kristy and mark walked out and Derek went back to Meredith and held her once again.

"Mmm" Meredith said as she woke up

"Did you rest good?" Derek asked as he kissed her head

"Amazing" Meredith said

"Good" derek said

"I'm starving can you make dinner?" Meredith asked

"Of course. What do you want?" Derek asked

"Steak and I don't care what else" Meredith said

"Okay." Derek said as he walked to the kitchen and started making dinner.

"Smells good" Meredith said as she walked up and wrapped her hands around him.

Derek grinned, she hadn't done that in forever it seemed like.

He spun around gently and kissed her deeply.

"Oh" Meredith said as he pulled away breathlessly.

"Thanks I needed that" Meredith said

"Your quite Welcome" Derek said

He dished there food up and put it on the table. They were already in there new house.

"That was amazing." Meredith said

"I love you" Derek said

"I love you too" Meredith said

 **I might stop this because I haven't gotten any reviews which makes me think no ones reading anymore..**


	33. Fed Up

Meredith woke up in the middle of the night. She wanted sex and she wanted it bad. She got undressed and gently sat on Derek's chest. Her pussy resting on his bare chest.

"Der.. wake up" Meredith said

"Why- oh my God Mer! What the fuck!" Derek said

"I want hot dirty sex" Meredith whisperd into his ear.

"So do I" Derek said

"Hurry get undressed" Meredith moaned as she thought about his big thick cock.

He got undressed and came back to Meredith.

She grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down. Next came her lips. She sucked hard on his cock. A droplet of pre-cum came at the surface and Meredith licked it all off. She continued to to suck and trail kisses on his cock. She sucked as hard as she could.

"Oh Mer.. I'm- I'm coming!" Derek said as she shot in her mouth. She gladly licked it all off.

Derek was coming down from his high Meredith just took him to.

"Now my turn" Meredith said as she laid back on the best and opened her legs.

"Oh god yes" Derek said as he pushed her knees open.

He rubbed his cock on her clit.

"Please" Meredith begged

"As you wish" Derek said as he slid in

"Harder." Meredith said. Pushing. Sliding. Slipping. It was perfect

He thrusted into her clit and storked it as he did so

"Oh.." Meredith said

"Cum for me Mer, cum for me" Derek said

"I'm- I'm coming!"Meredith said

There fluids mixed in harmony.

"Oh thank you" Meredith said

"Thank you too" Derek said

They laid there trying to catch there breath.

They finally went to sleep in each other's arms.

Meredith woke up and yawned.

"Mm good morning" Meredith said

"Morning" Derek said

"Are you hungry?" Derek asked

"Yea" Meredith said

"What do you want baby?" Derek asked

"Pancakes is good" Meredith said

"Okay" Derek said as he walked off.

Meredith sighed as she sat there. She was just so fed up with things. She loves Derek but sometimes he's a pain.

Meredith got into the shower and showered as always.

"Hey.." Meredith said as she walked up to the kitchen

"Hi" Derek said

"So uh.." Meredith said

"What's wrong Mer?" Derek asked

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Meredith asked

"Well your acting like you don't know me for one." Derek said

"Derek nothing is wrong." Meredith said. She couldn't let him know she was fed up with him. It would break his heart.

"Whatever you say.." Derek said

 **Not making these long anymore since no one probably reads and they never review. So review if you can.. not gonna lie, I really don't care anymore. Sorry it's probably just my mood. I love this fanfic it's just I feel like no one is reading it..**


	34. Not A Chapter

**Before I start anything this isn't a new chapter. It's me talking.**

 **Okay so I have no reviews for anything which makes me think no one reads this anymore. If it get at least 2-3 reviews, I'll continue. I really want to continue so please review.**


	35. The Talk

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I'll be continuing.**

So.. baby?" Meredith asked Derek.

"You want to try again?" Derek asked.

"Not today or tomorrow but eventually" Meredith said with a faint smile

"You know I support you with every choice you make Mer" Derek said as he kissed her head

"I know" Meredith said

"When do you get off?" Derek asked

"A hour. How about you?" Meredith asked

"An hour to." Derek said

"Okay I'll see you at home, I love you." Meredith said

"See ya. I love you too" Derek said as he walked away.

Meredith stood there and sighed. She couldn't believe she brought that up.

Meredith went through the day. It was long ang boring. But it was rare.

"Hey" Derek said

"Hi" Meredith said

"Joes?" Derek asked

"Uh sure?.." Meredith said. Why would he want to drink?

"Okay let's go" Derek said as they walked out

They drove silently. Meredith wondered why Derek wanted to go out drinking. They didn't usually drink.

They walked inside and to a table.

"You stay here and I'll get the drinks" Derek said with a smile

"Okay" Meredith said

Derek walked up to the bar.

"Hi I need a tequila and double malt scotch." Derek said

He couldn't keep his eyes off Meredith. He was about to get a boner just thinking about her

"Here you go" joe said

"Thanks" Derek said as he grabbed the drinks and went back to the table.

"Here you go baby" Derek said as he slid her drink to her gently

"Thanks" Meredith said

"I'm glad it's dark in here" Derek said with a grin

"Why?" Meredith asked with confusion

He grabbed her hand gently and grazed it over his standing man hood.

"Oh my god! What the fuck did you take Derek?!" Meredith asked as she laughed.

"Take? Take? This is 100% me when I think about you" Derek said

"Your pathetic" Meredith laughed.

Derek couldn't stop thinking about it. Dirty hot porny sex. His thick cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy.

"So that's why you took me here? You thought your getting sex?" Meredith asked

"That was the plan, yes." Derek said.

"Well tough luck because your not getting any" Meredith said

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope" Meredith said frankly

"Oh really?" Derek asked as he slid his hand inside pants and inside her panties. "Your pretty wet for someone who doesn't want it." Derek said

"I do Okay?" Mer said.

Derek laid down bills on the table and ran out. They got to the car and drove off. They finally got home and had hot dirty sex.

 **Thanks for reading**


	36. break

**Hi so sorry I've been inactive. I'm taking a break and I'll try to be back later in July. It's gonna be hard because next month i start school.**


	37. Drinks

**Hi this is gonna be a short chapter becuase I wanted to post for you guys**

"Hey Mer" Kristy said as she approached Meredith.

"Hey Kris" Meredith said with a sigh

"Do you and Derek wanna have dinner with me and Mark?" Kristy asked with a faint smile

"Sure I'll ask Derek" Meredith said. She really wanted to go.

"Okay let me know by five" Kristy said as she walked away.

Meredith had surgery in five minutes so she walked to the scrub room.

She got ready for the surgery and walked into the OR.

"Okay everybody let's do this." Meredith said as she began cutting.

She went through the regular procedure as usual, then she finished. Derek meeting her at the scrub room.

"Hey, we're having drinks tonight with Kristy. " Meredith told Derek

"Okay" Derek responded.

"Okay meet me in the lobby at six." Meredith said as she kissed his cheek and walked away.

Hours past and Meredith was very horny.

Meredith saw Derek walking down the hallway and her core heated up at the thought of his thick cock in her mouth.

"Der c'mon. On call room" Meredith said as she began tugging at his scrub pant strings.

"Mer don't do that here" Derek said. He followed her into the on call room.

She massaged his cock through his pants and began finessing him.

They stripped down and Derek slid his cock into her clit. That itch was finally scratched.


	38. Best Friends Are Good

**I'm not officially back but I'll give you guys some chapters here and there**

"You Ready to go?" Meredith asked Derek as she saw him approaching her

"Yep" Derek said.

They walked out happily to there car and drove to Joes.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it!" Kristy said

"Us to. Is mark with you?" Meredith asked

"Yea he's over there waiting" Kristy said as she glanced over at mark.

"Okay well we better get going over there" Meredith said as they walked to the booth

"I'll get the drinks. What would you like Kristy?" Derek asked

"A Martin no olive" Kristy said with a faint smile

"Okay I'll be back" Derek said with a smile as he walked over to the bar

"Hey can I get a double malt scotch, make that two, a shot of tequila and a martini no olive" derek said

"Coming right up" joe said

Derek couldn't keep his eyes off Meredith she was beautiful.

"Here ya go" joe said as he slid the drinks to Derek

"Thanks" Derek said with a nod and walked away. He passed everyone's drink out and they had a good time.

They finally headed home.

"It's good to be home" Meredith said as they walked into the door

"Yeah" Derek said

They went to bed happily.


	39. Trying

"Let's try" Meredith said

"Try what?" Derek asked

"For a baby" Meredith said with a faint smile

"Your sure your ready?" Derek asked

"Yep" Meredith said

"Okay" Derek said

"Should we rent a cabin? Maybe mark and Kristy could come up with us?" Meredith asked

"It sounds fun. Can I fish?" Derek asked

"Of course" Meredith said

"Okay" Derek said

"I'm ask Kristy you ask mark" Meredith said

"Okay love you" Derek said

"Love you"

 **I know this is short it's becuase Mers wants to try for a baby!! Update soon!**


End file.
